Blog użytkownika:Maki-96/Monster high; Z sieci rybckiej wyciągnięta-Roździał 6
thumb|left|Z głębiny wprost do ławicyDzień dzis był deszczowy. To znaczy bardzo udany (dla Sharlote)! Z samego rana wyskoczyła niczym spręrzyna z łóżka i wskoczyła do swojego baseniku. Deszczowe chmury sprawiły, że nie musiała się dzis "balsamować" kremem nawilżającym (pewnie tak samo jak Blue). Z ważywszy na to, że lekcje tego dnia zaczynały się później niż zwykle mogła sobie pozwolić na dłuuuugie napaczanie. W między czasie przyszedł do niej esemes od jej rybiej koleżanki: Bry laska! Co tam na fali? U mnie git. Słuchaj skoro dzis pada ja i Lala (no i może ty) wypływamy na miasto. Zgadzasz się? Sharlote odpisała jej natychmiastowo: Jasne, że tak. Makrele pieczone! Już nie mogę się doczekać! Nasza rybcia wygramoliła się na brzeg i popędziła do swojej komódki. Taki piękny dzień zasługiwał, aby ubrać na siebie cos superasnego. Wybrała oliwkową tunike bez rękawów i szare dzinsowe rybaczki. Do tego kolaszki w żabki, pasek który zgrabnie "powiesiła" w talii i elegancką kurteczke ze skóry, którą kiedys "pożyczyła" od swojego ojca. Na to wszystko zaplanowała zabrać płaszczyk zielony jak żabka. Sniadanie odbylo się w już urządzonej kuchni. Pomieszczenie wyglada teraz dużo i nieporównywalnie lepiej niż wczoraj. Alan najwyraźniej siedział nad tym całą noc, bo obok drewnianego stołu pomalowanego na biało stały jeszcze trzy skrzynki na narzędzia. Lodówka nadal swieciła pustkami, ale dla naszej rekinki wzupełnosci wystarczał suchy krosant i puszka Coca-coli w ramach sniadania. Kuchnia była piękna zwłaszcza w nowym kolorze sliwki węgierki, która bezprecedensowo komponowała się białymi podwieszanymi półkami, na których widniał komplet garnków z stali nierdzewnej. Stół nakryty był płóciennym obrusem w pzyjemnym ciepłym odcieniu ekri. Kasztanowe framugi okien komponowały się z egzowycznym wzorem na jego brzegach. One same (okna) schowane były za dopołowy długosci zasłonętymi liliowymi zasłonkami z ozdoną borówkową tasiemką u dołu. Całoscią pomieszcenia panowała mieszanina nowoczesnych zastosowaćń i starego dobrego drewna. Sharlote zabrała to co do niej należało i usiadła w utopionej w oliwce sofie w salonie. Właczyła telewizor. Kanałem wyjsciowym był MTV i serial "Inna". Dziewczyna w miare swoich możliwoscich starała się nie zwymiotować na widok tej nieszczęsnej aktorki w tym szmatławczym serialu. Nigdy nie była typem osoby dążącej po trupach aby być na Topie, więc takie nowoczesne trendy jak "Zmierzch" czy nastoletnia gwiazda Justin Biber nigdy nie zwróciły jej większej uwagi. Natychmiast przełączyła i zadowolila się powtórką meczu piłki nożnej narodowej drużyny Jamaiki (jej rodzinnego kraju) i Kanady. Również i ten pokój został wykończony w iscie perfekcyjnym stylu. Za telewizorym, na prawo od okna i przed wyjsciem na palto stały parawany z swieżych pędów bambusa. Na sosnowych deskach leżał dywanik z powyplatanych w szachownice lisci palmy kokosowej. Rekince rzywodziło to na mysl jej rodzinną chatke nad brzegiem morza. Dziewczyna rozkoszowała się zapachem morskiej bryzy, który swe źródło miał w wiklinowym koszyku pełnym samochodowych odswieżaczy, kiedy na jej iPhona przyszedł kolejny esemes: Do wszystkich zainteresowanych, tu Clawdeen. Cleo użądza dzis "królewską" impre. Wszyscy mile widziani! ###### Nie mineło nawet pół minuty, gdy dostała kolejnego od Blue: Zmiana planów. Wybieramy się na impreze. Idziesz? thumb|left|40px Wieczór malował się przepięknym sennym wachlarzem barw, z rodzinnym palacem Cleo na pierwszym tle było niczym bajka. Sharlote czekała na rogu ulicy pogrążona w strachu przed odrzuceniem i brakiem akceptacji. Starała się sobie wmówić, że nie powinna sięnią przejmować. Zwykle to skutkowało... Zgodnie z zapewnieniami była to impreza tylko i wyłącznie dla RADowców i że powinna przyjsć tak by jej "specjalne cechy" wygladu były widoczne. Bacznie obserwowała przychodzących gosci. Każdy nawet w półmroku był dokonale widoczny. Ukryci w płaszczach i kapeluszach niczym agenci CIA, przy drzwiach rozbierali się z ochronnych kokonów. Mimo tak licznej gromadki, w której dziewczyna mogła swobodnie unikać wzroku Cleo, nie mogła znalesć w sobie odwagi. -Czemu tak tu stoich? -Co? - zdziwiła się nastolatka. -Pytam, czemu tu stoisz zamiast pójsć na impreze? - powtórzył męski głos. Do Rekinki podszedł bardzo skryty nastolatek. Ubrany był w polar z kapturem, długie dżinsy, szalikiem skrywającym jego dolną połowe twarzy, rękawiczki, okulary przeciw słoneczne i czapke z daszkiem mocno nacisnietym na czoło. -Czy my się znamy? -Jestem Billy i chyba poznalismy się na RIPie. No to co? Uzyskam odpowieć? -Chodzi o to, że boje się wejsć. Nie przepadam za Cleo. -Dużo potworów i normalsów też nie może jej zcierpieć, a ja do takich należe. Jesli jakos poprawi ci to chumor ja też nie pójdę na te impreze. -Dzięki. To miłe z twojej strony. Sharlote usmiechnela się do niego. Była pewna, że on również pod tym całym przebraniem też się usmiecha. -Przepraszam was, bo jestem tu nowa i nie jestem 100u %owo pewna, czy aby na pewno tu odbywa się ta cała impreza... Co się stało? - oznajmiła nieznajoma, wskazując palcem na policzek naszej bohaterki. -Co prosze? Nastolatka przetarła ręką po policzku. Faktycznie cos się stało, bo niby dla czego ciepła łza splywała po jej policzku? Odczuła jak jej sina skóra rumieni się. Chciała wziąsć nogi za pas, ale w ostatniej chwili Billy złapał ją za ramię: -To nic takiego - zapewnił ją nastolatek. Wyciągnął on z kieszeni spodni chusteczke i podał ją Rybci. Dziewczyna otarła oczy i wydmuchała nos. -Tak to tu odbywa się ta impreza. -Teraz to nie ważne. Nie będę potrafiła się teraz dobrze bawić mysląc, że ktos płacze. Poza tym na imie mi Lycandia - wytłumaczyła dziewczyna ubrana w wojskowe buty i spodnie moro. -Sharlote. Billy położył jej dłoń na ramieniu: -Lepiej? -Nie, ale dzięki, że tak ci to leży. Chłopak pomógł jej dojsć do ławki ukrytej w krzakach. Sam zajął miejsce obok niej, a druga nastolatka uklękła przed nią i oparła dłonie na jej kolanach. Rekinka czula się jak ostatnia ofiara losu, bo pozwoliła sobie na to by przyjąć pomoc od innych. Jej cichutki płacz usłyszały nawet Frankie i Clawdeen, które wlasnie zmierzały na impreze. -Co się tu dzieje? - spytała troskliwie wilczyca. -Sharlote boji się isć na impreze - wytłumaczył im młodzieniec. -Serrrrio? Kochana skoro ty nie idziesz my też nie idziemy. -Tak - dodal Frankie łapiąc swój iPhone. - Już wysyłam esemsy do Blue i Lali. -Nie trzeba, możecie isć. Jakos sobie dam rade. Gdy pojawiły się powidomione przez Iskierke dziewczyny, cała gromadka jednogłosnie zadecydowała o pójsciu do domu dziewczyny. Sharlote zapewniała wszystkich, że nic jej nie będzie, ale Clawdeen jako drugi powód podała chęć lepszego poznania nowej wilczej koleżanki jaką jest Lycianda Thau. thumb|left|40px Około 9 wieczorem, kiedy wszystkie przyjaciółki dziewczyny już smacznie spały na wodnym łóżku, Sharlote postanowiła pożegnać Billego. Nastolatek swietnie się bawił w toważystwie dziewczyn, ale bądź co bądź nie wypada mu z nimi nocować. -Jeszcze raz dzięki, że wtedy mnie podtrzyłales na duchu. -Naprawde nie ma za co. Chłopak pomachał dziewczynie na pożegnanie i odszedł. W połowie drogi jednak zmienił zdanie, odrócił się na pięcie, podbiegł do niej i szybko ucałował. Następnie skrępowany swoim czynem uciekł nie tlumacząc się nawet przed nią. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Nasze własne historie